


Plain White Tee

by bipolarweeb



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Also cheese, Complete, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, This is 100 percent completely cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarweeb/pseuds/bipolarweeb
Summary: “I-is that my shirt?”





	Plain White Tee

**Author's Note:**

> (And so I proceeded to write the most cliche writing prompt of all writing prompts)
> 
> Ngl, this fic was very much something I wrote for myself and just thought some of you might enjoy, so I hope some of you enjoy! Make sure to drop me a comment!
> 
> You can follow my Fruits Basket blog on tumblr at sassyratyuki!

Kyo walks out the front of the house with a small towel draped over his neck and a bottle of water in his hand. Sweat beads at his temples from his spar with Yuki, which he’s happy to say ended in a draw... more or less. 

He isn’t paying attention, basking in the knowledge that he finally managed to land a punch to that rat’s face, when he almost trips over Tohru, who’s on her hands and knees cleaning the deck. 

She looks up, surprised. "Kyo!" 

She quickly sets down her cleaning supplies and straightens up when she sees him. She beams at him, gracing him with a smile he deems far too bright to be for him, but he feels his lips tilt slightly in spite of himself. The happiness she exudes is simply contagious. 

Her hair is tied back in a bandanna, keeping it out of her face, which is slightly flushed from the heat and effort. She’s wearing a plain white T-shirt, one that is clearly too large for her smaller frame; the would-be short sleeves reach her forearms and it nearly hangs to her knees. It looks like one of his rattier t-shirts, with a couple of small holes near the hem. 

Her legs poke out underneath, something Kyo takes notice of reluctantly, and feels his face begin to warm. 

He brings a hand up to his face under the guise of wiping away sweat and definitely _not_ pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration at his inability to look anywhere but at her.

 _Idiot_ , he thinks to himself and fights the urge to smack himself as he drags his hand down his face. He clenches his teeth and has to remember he’s not like that damn perverted dog. 

Eventually he notices she’s saying something to him, probably asking if he’s hungry, but he’s too distracted by her—his?—damn clothes. 

"I-is that my shirt?”" he interrupts, trying to keep his cool but probably failing as he tries to pretend his face isn’t blushing scarlet. 

She looks down at the shirt and when she looks back up at him a warmer blush dusts her already pink cheeks. 

"Oh, um, yes it is," she says after a moment. 

Kyo feels his face warm even more, but at the same time he has to resist the urge to punch the air and let out a whoop. 

_Why am I so embarrassed but at the same time... kind of... elated?_ he wonders to himself. 

_Because she chose one of your shirts when she could’ve chosen one of the rat’s_ , his conscience replies back. 

Before he can argue with himself that that’s a stupid reason, she interrupts him. 

"I’m sorry," she bows a few times in quick succession, before looking back up at him. "It’s just that I need to do laundry and most of the clean clothes I have aren’t comfortable enough to do housework in and I was going to ask one of you for a shirt, but Shigure is at the Sohma estate and you and Yuki were sparring in the back and I didn’t want to bother you so I just kind of grabbed a shirt from your room and I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have intruded—"

Kyo cuts off her rambling, tapping a knuckle to her forehead. "Idiot," he grumbles, the word leaving his mouth more like a term of endearment. Only for her though. 

"It’s fine. Just..." He looks at her in his shirt, positively drowning in the fabric, at her too-innocent face with her blushing cheeks and big brown eyes, and she's just so positively _adorable_ he can do nothing but force himself to look away for fear that he might spontaneously combust where he stands.

"Just keep it," he hears himself say, and almost smacks himself for sounding so stupid.

"Keep it?" Tohru asks. 

Kyo takes a deep breath and looks back at her as he scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah just keep it. Y'know... for the next time you need a ratty shirt to do chores in." 

"Kyo, thank you so much!" she claps her hands together as she quickly bows again. When she opens her mouth again he can tell she's about to get into another rant, this time thanking him for his kindness. 

He stops her by placing his hand on top of her head, and he can see her cheeks redden even more. He feels a fond smile beginning to form on his lips. "Don't mention it," he says to her. 

She looks back up at him for a second, and he swears he can see something akin to wonder in her expression, which then morphs into a radiant smile. 

"Right." she says, nodding, and picks up a rag. She plants her feet solidly on the ground in a determined stance. "I better get back to cleaning. There are rice balls in the kitchen if you want a snack!" 

He thanks her as she goes back to scrubbing. In his shirt. 

He sighs before taking a drink from his water bottle. 

_What the hell am I supposed to tell the rat and Shigure the next time she's doing chores wearing my shirt?_ Kyo can only imagine the grilling and teasing he’ll receive. 

He walks back to the kitchen, where the rice balls are sitting on the kitchen counter as promised. He sits down, taking one from its container as realization dawns on him. 

He smirks slightly as he takes a bite, chuckling a little bit. 

_I don't have to tell them a damn thing._


End file.
